Apoyando a un amigo
by ChaveChave
Summary: Rin tiene mucho tiempo enamorado de Haruka pero nunca ha podido declararse ante él por lo que Sousuke, Nitori, Momotaru y su hermana Gou han decidido ayudarlo para al fin decir lo que siente al nadador de Iwatobi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAny.

Hola :D he regresado con este one-shot que creo me he pasado haciendo sufrir a Rin pero bueno espero les haga reír tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, sino significa que he fracasado en mi tarea :p bueno ya mejor es dejo leer.

* * *

— Ya lo he decidido. —Rin estaba seguro de lograrlo, su brillante mirada lo demostraba. — Hoy será el día, definitivamente lo haré.

— Sí, claro, lo que digas. — Argumento sin mucho ánimo su compañero de cuarto.

— No estoy mintiendo, estoy completamente seguro y no pienso retractarme, lo lograre y antes de que termine el día se lo diré. — El azabache no lograba comprender si aquellas palabras eran para convencerlo a él o solo Rin trataba de conseguir animarse a sí mismo.

— Aja, si tú lo dices. — Con total indiferencia Yamazaki continúo mirando su revista.

— Sousuke tu forma de alentarme apesta. — Realmente el azabache era escéptico con su amigo y prefería ignorarlo desde la comodidad de su cama a bajar y dejar de leer, pues sabía de memoria que todo esto siempre terminaba igual, sin importar cuanta palabrería soltara el pelirrojo. — Además no estoy mintiendo, esta vez iré a su casa y se lo diré, así que deja de ser sarcástico.

— De acuerdo, hablas en serio como ayer o antier o hace una semana o hace más tiempo atrás. — Argumento sin siquiera mirar a su amigo de la infancia pues desde que eran pequeños Rin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Haruka Nanase pero por diversas razones y pretextos él no lograba declararse. — Si me pagaran por oírte decir que al fin le dirás al pescado parlanchín que te gusta y no lo cumples ya sería millonario.

— ¿Jah? Pues si fuera así hoy dejarías de recibir dinero. — Contrataco Rin, ofendido de que su mejor amigo no intentara animarlo a al fin dar ese gran pasó y en su lugar prefiriera seguir leyendo demostrando cuan poco le creía.

— Muy bien en ese caso adelante, ve a casa de Nanase, yo aquí te espero para que vengas lloriqueando a contarme. — Cansado de todo este drama, intento dar fin a esa charla de todos los días.

— ¿Acaso estas diciendo que me va a rechazar? — Sousuke no pudo definir si el temblor en la voz de Rin se debía a molestia o temor.

— No realmente, solo digo que eres un llorón por lo que no importa si el hidofilico te acepta o rechaza, igual regresaras lloriqueando, ya sea de alegría o de tristeza. — El azabache comenzó a reír al imaginar tal escena y Rin molesto le lanzo su almohada con el propósito de que esta se estrellara en la cara de este.

— No soy ningún llorón. — Se quejaba Matsuoka. Cuando era niño era muy sentimental, de hecho aún lo es, solo que ahora trata de comportarse y se avergüenza de recordar como actuaba.

— Bueno como sea no te detengo más. — Sousuke dejo su revista y bajo de su cama para empujar a su amigo hacia la salida. — Ve a decirle a Nanase lo mucho que lo amas.

— E-espera primero debo arreglarme y debo arreglar mis cosas, limpiar el cuarto y revisar los entrenamientos de mañana, también de-debo…— Rin pensaba en más pretextos pues al momento en que se acercó a la puerta, todos sus ánimos y valor se esfumaron.

— ¿Ah? Rin si vas a poner pretextos al menos di unos más creíbles o ¿es que acabas de retractarte y dejar para otro día tu declaración? —Sousuke planeaba molestar un poco más a Rin pero paro al ver la expresión de este.

— No estoy listo, de acuerdo. — Admitió el pelirrojo a regañadientes. — No creo poder mirar a Haru y decirle que…bueno todo eso.

— Qué pena me da tu caso amigo, pero para eso me tienes a mí. — Alentó Sousuke.

— ¿Entonces tú le dirás a Haru lo que yo siento por él? — No creía, pues si bien eran viejos amigos ellos, Sosuke no se lleva bien con Haru, pero sería un gran alivio para el sí lo hacía, por lo que se alegró.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. —Y con esta simple respuesta Rin volvió a estar como antes. — Ni que fuera el mensajero de una colegiala miedosa, llorona y torpe, bueno llorona sí.

— Ya deja de decirme así. — Todo el miedo que sintió fue remplazado por furia hacia el azabache. — Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que me ayudaras?

— Fácil, practica conmigo, finge que soy Nanase. — Un lapso de silencio incomodo se formó en el cuarto.

— No creo que funcione ese plan. — Sentencio el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a su cama.

— Bueno, es mejor que nada ¿No crees? — Se quejó su compañero. — Además lo hago por ti, no es como que me alegra fingir ser el odioso de Nanase, aun ni sé que carajos le ves, digo si tienes que elegir a alguien de Iwatobi tienes más opciones, esta ese tal Naguisa, es insoportable a veces pero es gracioso o Rei, aunque es algo desquiciado con eso de "la belleza" y "perfección" pero es un chico listo o Makoto que… bueno él es prácticamente un ángel, pero no, tu prefieres al hidrofilico.

— Ya cállate Sousuke. Bien, haremos lo que dices. — Después de todo, el azabache tenía razón y quien sabe, quizá y funcionaba el plan. — Bueno entonces… Haru, yo…

— Espera. — Interrumpió. — Primero déjame entrar en el papel — Sousuke aclaro su garganta. — Soy Haruka "pescado parlanchín" Nanase, mi vida es el agua, soy un hidrofilico sin remedio que se casaría con el agua, si fuera posible y apesto a caballa porque no como otra cosa.

— Sousuke deja de decir tonterías ¿Quieres? ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?— Sabia lo mal que se llevaban esos dos pero no era necesario que se portara así si lo iba a ayudar.

— Solo te enojaste porque dije que se casaría con el agua y no contigo. — Bromeo el azabache recibiendo una mirada molesta de Rin por esto. — Ya, ya, empieza.

— Muy bien. — Rin inhalo y exhalo bastante aire para relajarse y tomar valor, pues se estaba tomando en serio la práctica. — Haru…y-yo em, veras…y-yo quería decir que…y-yo bueno em… ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO DESDE QUE ÉRAMOS NIÑOS! — Justo cuando al fin lo había dicho la puerta del cuarto se abrió haciendo que el nuevo inquilino oyera solo aquel grito desesperado.

— Ma-Madsuoka-sempai… Yamazaki-sempai…y-yo… ¡Pe-perdón por interrumpir! — Nitori corrió con toda la cara roja de vergüenza tras dar una disculpa algo atropellada.

— ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Todo es un malentendido! — Rin corrió tras su compañero sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de volver a cerrar la puerta, Sousuke estaba a punto de salir para seguirlos cuando fue detenido en la misma puerta por Momotaru.

— Yamazaki-sempai mire esto, es el más grande que he atrapado. — Dijo alegremente mientras mostraba un escarabajo entre sus manos. — Se lo quería enseñar a Nitori-sempai pero salió corriendo y por lo que veo se fue de aquí seguido por Madsuoka-sempai. — Él más joven señalo la dirección por donde corrieron, mientras hacia una expresión de extrañeza.

— Sí, lo que pasa es que ayudaba a Rin para declararse a Nanase y al vernos lo malinterpreto. — Sin mucho ánimo trato de apartar a Momotaru para alcanzar a su amigo pero el chico de cabello naranja no lo dejo.

— Ooo yo quiero ayudar ¿Puedo? Ya sé, creó que sería mejor si Madsuoka-sempai practicara con una fotografía. —Sugirió emocionado.

—Buena idea. — Sousuke camino hacia la cama de Rin y levanto la almohada para sacar una foto vieja de ahí.

— ¿La foto de Matsuoka-sempai de niño? ¿No es algo vieja? — el menor conocía la foto pero lo ideal era usar una actual.

— Pues es la única foto que sé que Rin tiene de Nanase o al menos que se dónde está, aunque una caballa serviría igual, después de todo creo que ese tipo solo come eso. — A lo lejos se escuchó unos murmullos que parecían ser Nitori disculpándose con Rin mientras regresaban al cuarto del segundo.

— Ya tengo una mejor idea para ayude a Madsuoka-sempai. — Sin avisar, aventó el escarabajo en dirección de él joven de cabello gris para después correr de lejos de ahí. — ¡Por favor Nitori-sempai, cuídelo mientras no estoy! — Alcanzo a gritar.

Ai y Rin entraron rápido al cuarto y cerraron antes de que el escarabajo se metiera.

— Bien continuemos con tu practica Rin, solo que ahora usaremos una foto de Nanase para evitar mal entendidos. — Sousuke agitó la foto para que su amigo la viera.

— ¿Usara la que Madsuoka-sempai guarda bajo su almohada? Sería mejor una más actual. — El que fuera vieja hacia que fuera un poco menos efectiva para practicar.

— Si, Pero solo tenemos está a menos que Rin saque una más actual. — Aclaro el azabache pues era obvio suponer que tenía una en alguna otra parte.

— ¿Cómo saben ustedes dos de esa foto?— Nada podía ser más humillante para Rin que el ver que su secreto mas vergonzoso era expuesto. El rostro de Rin se volvió del mismo tono que su cabello.

— O vamos, esto todo mundo lo sabe, Rin, este es el peor secreto guardado de la historia. — "Consoló" Sousuke a su amigo.

Leves golpes se oyeron en la puerta, todos creyeron que era Momotaru que regreso con lo que sea que fuera su idea, así que Nitori abrió la puerta, revelando que quien tocaba era nada más y nada menos que Gou.

— Gou ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Rin completamente sorprendido.

— Kou no Gou y esa no es forma de recibir a tu hermana. — La pelirroja se metió al cuarto como si nada tras quejarse. — Mamá hiso galletas y dijo que te trajera algunas.

— Kou-san que bueno que está aquí. — Nitori se acercó a la joven. — Usted seguramente tendrá una foto actual de Nanase-san.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieren eso? — Pregunto descolocada la joven.

— Para que Rin practique como declararse ya que solo tenemos está a la mano. — Sousuke mostro la foto a la hermana de su amigo.

— ¿Solo tienen la que oni-chan guarda bajo su almohada? Pero si él tiene muchas y más actuales de Haruka sempai; desde que regreso y supo que estaba con él en el club de natación me pidió que le tomara fotos. — Gou saco su celular mientras para mostrar una conversación donde le pasaba varias fotos a Rin.

— Deja de mostrar esa conversación que es privada. — Rápidamente tapo la pantalla del el teléfono móvil. —Y no puedo creer que tú también sabias de esa foto, eso era algo secreto. — Nuevamente Rin se sintió como un tonto.

— Te dije que es el peor secreto de la historia. — Recordó el azabache.

— Ya, ya, oni-chan. — Palmeo la espalda de su hermano mientras buscaba una foto en el celular. — Yo elegiré la foto por ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no borraste las fotos después de que me las pasaste? — Rin trato de arrebatar el teléfono a la menor.

— Oh no seas celoso, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, además no intentaría nada más que admirar la músculos de Haruka sempai, no te preocupes. — Eso realmente no era algo que calmara a Rin pero conociendo a su hermana era de esperar que mantuviera esas fotos. — Muy bien ahora di lo que sientes oni-chan. — Gou finalmente mostró su celular con una foto de cuerpo completo de Haru justo antes de entrar a la alberca. En ese momento Sousuke no supo decir quien está peor, si Gou por tomar esas fotos o Rin por pedirlas.

— Bien, Haru yo…tú me-me gustas. — Rin aparto la mirada de la foto todo el tiempo.

— ¿Rin de que hablas? Esto es tan repentino, no sé qué decir— Dijo Gou fingiendo una voz varonil.

— Gou deja de hacer eso. — Se quejó su hermano.

— Seguramente Nanase-san aceptaría diciendo algo como un "Yo también te quiero, como no podría querer a algún tan grandioso y maravilloso como tú". — comento Ai. — No creo que Nanase-san rechace a alguien como Matsuoka-sempai.

— Yo creo que le das más crédito a Rin del que merece, Nanase de seguro diría algo como "Te quiero más que a la caballa y el agua" bueno quizá no tanto. —Sousuke seguía bromeando.

—Y si mejor hace que Nanase-san venga a la piscina y escribimos algo como "Te amo" en ella. — Propuso el de cabello gris. — Podríamos hacerlo con pétalos de flores para que sea romántico o con los carriles.

— No, capaz de que Haruka-sempai terminara nadando en la piscina antes de leer la declaración o creerá que es por pare del agua y ahora si dile adiós a toda posibilidad de salir con el oni-chan. — Rin solo miro molesto a su hermana. —Quizá deberías preguntarle a mamá sobre este asunto, ella tendrá mejores ideas— Gou creía que en Rin necesitaría más ayuda, después de todo llevaba mucho enamorado y no podía declararse.

— ¿Qué? No haré eso. — Alego Rin mientras alguien abría estrepitosamente la puerta.

— Matsuoka sepai mire. — Momotaru se acercó con un montón de pescado en las manos. — Es un ramo de caballas.

— ¿Qué? — Con una expresión descolocada dijeron todos en coro.

— Oh Kou-san está aquí, Nitori-sempai ¿Dónde está el escarabajo que le pedí que me cuidara? ¡Quiero que Kou-san lo vea! — Momotaru estaba sumamente alegre, se sentía con suerte por encontrarse con Gou.

— No es necesario, mejor explica esto. — Gou señalo aquel montón de pescado que tenía ente sus manos para rápidamente desviar el tema.

— Bueno un ramo de flores es algo usual y Yamazaki-sempai dijo que a quien Madsuoka sempai quiere le gustan las caballas, así que pensé "Un ramo de caballas" es original y además le gustara más que las flores. — Explico Momotaru como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Suficiente, prefiero ir e improvisar frente a Haru que seguir recibiendo su "ayuda". — Exasperado, Rin salió de su habitación, la cual ahora estaba demasiado llena para su gusto, en dirección a casa de Haruka.

— Bien, supongo que el trabajo está hecho. — Sousuke retomo la lectura de su revista.

— Fue un buen trabajo, ahora todo depende de él. — Sin más que hacer Gou cerró su celular y regreso a casa.

— Le deseo suerte Madsuoka sempai. — Nitori animo a al pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia su propia habitación.

— Esperen ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora con toda esta caballa?¿Matsuoka-sempa! ¡Olvido el ramo! — Momotaru corrió tras Rin, después de todo no necesitaba tanto pescado.

Rin estaba molesto, no solo soporto las burlas de su mejor amigo, también tuvo que arreglar ese malentendido con Ai, resulto que su mayor secreto todo mundo lo sabía, Momotaru lo alcanzo y dejo ese ridículo "ramo de caballa" y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de Haruka. Tomo fuerza y finalmente golpeo la puerta, si no le abrían significaría que Haru estaba en la bañera haciendo absolutamente nada y el regresaría a Samezuka; oyó unos pasos acercarse para abrir la puerta, Rin murmuro una maldición, tendría que hacerlo, ya no podía retractarse

— ¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Haru lucia como alguien que no esperaba visitas, y mucho menos de Rin. — ¿Qué es eso? —sus ojos celestes dirigieron su atención a lo que Rin tenía en sus mano.

— A esos emmm es un ¿ramo de caballas? — "Patético" esa palabra definía justo como se sentía el joven Matsuoka. — Es para ti y-y no creas que fue completamente idea mía ¿sí?— su cara comenzó a delatar su vergüenza. — Veras Haru yo… yo te-tengo tiempo queriendo decirte que…que me-me gustas, quisiera que fuéramos algo más que amigo de acuerdo, me-me gustas desde que te conocí… y bueno yo em, yo… ah parezco un tonto en este momento ¿cierto? — Rin rápidamente se giró tras darle todo el pescado a Haruka, esa declaración salió peor de lo que había imaginado pues todo lo que dijo fueron un montón tartamudeos y balbuceos cual bebé.

— Rin…yo…tú también me gustas. — Esas simples palabras hicieron que Rin pusiera total atención al rostro del azabache.

— ¿E-enserio? —Simplemente esto debía ser un sueño bizarro con final feliz.

— Si, bueno, no tanto como el agua pero estas a la par de la caballa. — Eso fue lo más romántico que pudo decir el nadador de Iwatobi y Rin lo sabía.

— Genial…creo, bu-bueno entonces ¿Qué tal si salimos mañana? Después de clases — Propuso nervioso pero feliz.

— Esta bien, si solo somos tu y yo. — Dijo con simpleza Nanase aunque por dentro estaba igual de nervioso.

— Claro, entonces es una cita, nos vemos mañana. — Tras atropelladamente decir eso, Rin corrió de regreso a Samezuka, estaba completamente feliz pero no lloraría o Sousuke lo vería y se burlaría.

Haruka volvió a entrar a su casa con dirección a la cocina para guardar la caballa que le regalaron.

— Parece que ya no necesitas nuestra ayuda. — Makoto sonrió amablemente a su amigo.

— Ah qué mal, tendré que parle a Gou-chan la apuesta. — Se quejaba Nagisa — Yo estaba seguro de que Haru-chan le diría primero a Rin-chan y lo peor es que ya no logre actuar como Rin-chan. — El rubio agitaba una bolsa de papel con una cara con dientes puntiagudos dibujada

—Nagisa deja de quejarte. — Rei trato de calmar al rubio — Lo que yo no puedo creer es que haya cargado tanto pescado hasta aquí. — Nanase no comento nada, solo guardo su regalo en la nevera mientras por dentro estaba igual de feliz que Rin.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado y les haya hecho reír, espero poder publicar otro one-shot de Free pronto, de hecho ya tengo cuatro ideas pero aun no me decido cual escribir, si me pudieran ayudar a decidir les agradecería. As iban más o menos mis ideas:

1) Seria cuando son niños. Gou juega a ser doctora con sus juguetes hasta que llega su hermano y termina actuando de "doctora corazón"(tiene mención de RinHaru)

2) para convivir de nuevo como cuando jugaron con las pistolas de agua, deciden ir a ver una película de terror en casa de Haruka (sería más comedia que nada pero puede que tenga algunas parejas)

3) Rin y Haru se encuentran en un día lluvioso y tienen una carrera (este será probablemente corto y con RinHaru)

4) un NaguiGou (si como leyeron) donde Gou decide declararse a Naguisa de una forma espectacular (mucha comedia).

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
